True self
by Rosette1811
Summary: Shinwoo has been having strange dreams...nightmares. What is the meaning of them? Could they be... Rated M just to be safe for future chapters. No pairings yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Autors note: **

Ok, so this is my first try at actually writing something. It will be a story about Han Shinwoo.

My english is not the greatest and if you spot a grammar error let me know? Pretty please? *puppy eyes*

Disclaimer: Noblesse belongs to Lee Gwang Su. I own nothing but the story twist.

* * *

_Screams. I can see fire. The place is burning._

_The color red._

_Everything i see is painted in red._

_Painted with red color of blood._

_The smell...it's the smell of blood._

_It's everywhere..._

_Floor._

_Walls._

_On me._

_The person lying before me on the floor...and on the person that is smiling maniacaly._

_...what happened?_

_The person lying in blood is a woman...red...red hair...i can't see her face._

_I feel fear, despair...hot tears streaming down my face._

_The crazy like smiling person laughs...i can hear it clearly..._

_He's getting closer..._

_I wan't to run but i can't move?!_

_And closer...he's reaching for me!_

„ NOOOOOOO~ "

Shinwoo woke up screaming.

He sat up.

Shirt in which he was sleeping was drenched in sweat.

His breathing heavy...

„ Just what is ...this dream?! It's always the. Damn. Same. Thing. "

Shinwoo hid his face in the palms of his hands.

He stayed in this position, sitting on his bed, not moving a inch.

He was trying to calm down...to get his breathing and the violently beating heart back to normal tempo.

After some minutes, now more calm, Shinwoo slid his feet down from his bed to the floor.

It was still dark outside.

He looked at the clock he had on the night table.

Checking the time...

He sighed.

„_Great... another sleepless night."_ he thought.

It was still deep night. Just some minutes after 2am.

Shinwoo stood up from his bed moved to the window and reached out for the curtains to move them away from his sights view.

He knew that trying to fall asleep right now was useless. He's been having this nightmare for the some nights.

„ The dream is getting more detailed with the multiplying times i see it, huh?" He mumbled to himself.

He settled on watching the moon and the city it was shining on.

The moon was nearly a complete circle now. Just a couple of days until full moon.

Shinwoo didn't know why, but he loved looking at the moon...he liked it as long as he remembers.

It had a calming effect on him for some strange reason.

He was standing by the window for a long time until he eventually thought that he should go back to bed and try to sleep some more, hence he needs to wake up for schol first thing in the morning.

And so he did.

After some good long minutes of tossing around in his bed sleep came.

* * *

End 1st chapter

It's short...i know =.=

But i'm trying hard on the next chapter.

Please review, i want to know your oppinions ;w;

Rozetta~


	2. Chapter 2

BEEP BEEP BEEP

The sound of the set alarm clock.

„..."

BEEP BEEP BEEP

„...not yet~"

Shinwoo said in a muffled voice from under his pillow.

He didn't want to get up yet.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

After another 5 minutes of the annoying sound of the alarm Shinwoo sighed and got up and stoped the alarm.

Shinwoos next stop was the bathroom.

After washing his face he looked into the mirror.

He sighed once again.

„I look pathetick."

He kept looking at himself for a bit more, inspecting the dark circles under his eyes.

After that got out of the bathroom he looked at the time.

7:40

Shinwoo lost all color in his face.

„i'm laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate!"

He quickly put on his uniform, grabed his schoolbag and started to run to school.

„Crap. I think Pedro's on duty today too!"

When he finaly made it to the chool gate Pedro was already waiting for him with a scowl on his face.

Shinwoo sighed and closed his eyes to get ready for a very loud scolding.

„Han Shinwoo! You are late again! Are you doing this on purpose!? Every time i'm on ..."

Pedro stoped talking for some reason so Shinwoo cracked one eye open to see what made his teacher go quiet .

He was looking at Shinwoo, like he's grown a 2nd head.

„What..." Shinwoo started but then realized what was wrong.

„Yeah i don't look so good."

Pedro has taken in a big gulp o fair and slowly exhaled.

„Never mind. Just go to class before i change my mind and send you running on the track!"

Shinwoo didn't need that to be told 2times and started to run towards the school building and the front door.

He nearly fell down when he's take a turn in and bumped into something...or someone.

It was Ahjussi who was talking with Tao and Takeo.

„Ah, sorry Shinwoo. Are you alright?"

„Yeah i am...What?"

After a second of staring...

„...you sure?"

„Yeah Shinwoo, you don't look ...the best."

Tao added and Takeo noded in agreement with him.

„Yes, it's just i had a hard night"

Shinwoo scrached his chin with a finger and smiled sheepishly at them.

„Ah, i don't have time for this! Gotta run to classes, see ya all later!"

And so he ran inside.

„It's really that bad that everyone can see it? Damn..."

When he arrived in the class room he was greeted by Ikhan.

„Hey Shinwoo! Did you play video games the whole night again?"

He was grinning and poking Shinwoo in the side with his elbow.

„Seriously Shinwoo, you're hopeless."

Suji and Yuna giggled.

„Yeah, yeah..." he said and smiled at then weekly.

At the way to his desk he greeted Seira and Regis who were quietly sitting at their desks and waiting for the teacher .

When Shinwoo came to his desk, he noticed Rai glancing sideways at him.

„Morning Rai."

Rai just nodded and returned to his previous doing.

After this Shinwoo sat down and waited for the class to begin.

* * *

Autors note:

So another short chapter.

I'm sorry but i'm trying my best.

I even have the 3th chapter written on paper but i don't have time to type it into the PC.

I will try to upload it at monday, 'k?

I thank everyone who read this, the two people who added this to their follow list.

Kept me motivated :)

A lil' review would be nice too *smacks herself*

Ehm. Eitherway i hope this chapter was ok ;w;


End file.
